Missed Conversations
by MeerkatJo
Summary: Conversations that were left out of The Politics Of Love.
1. After The Annoucement

**I thought the thing to do next was to write all those missed conversations in my story The Politcs Of Love. Each chapter will be in different parts of the story so i'll put in little notes of where in the story each conversation happens, so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Jo x  
**

* * *

After the announcement of war-August 1914-before chapter 1.

The whole atmosphere of the garden party had changed so dramatically since Robert read out his telegram to everyone. Some people couldn't take it in, they realised what this meant and burst of in tears. Her Ladyship had to retire to bed; the miscarriage and then this had taken its toll on her. Others seemed almost unaffected by the news, but it was clear that they were just putting on an act and carrying on with the party, as if nothing had ever happened. Branson leant against the side of the house, gazing at Lady Sybil. After delivering the message to her he wouldn't be needed until the end of the party, but it was such a beautiful day outside he would've felt a bit cold and lonely inside. Staying out of sight whilst watching Sybil was a much more enjoyable way to spend the day. He knew what war would mean, to him and to the rest of Downton, but he couldn't think about that now. All he could think about was her, and her delicate hands he'd been holding a little while ago.

Ever since she'd heard the news of Gwen's employment, ever since she'd held Branson's hand, all she could see was his shining blue eyes looking deep into hers, deep into her soul. _How could I not have seen it before? Was I blind?_ She pondered. She knew that he was a dear friend, one that she could always count on for an escape from the hectic life upstairs. She remembered how she'd fought for him when her father wanted to fire him. If he went she went. She wouldn't do that for any ordinary chauffeur, even if they were friends and he'd done nothing wrong. But she could see now, he was no ordinary chauffeur. She felt so warm inside when he spoke to her in his soft Irish accent, her stomach flipped and her heart started beating like a drum when he wrapped his fingers around hers. _Oh, his fingers! _They may have only been touching her hands, but it touched her heart. She finally caught sight of him leaning against the side of the house and she flashed him a loving smile, one which he had to respond to as his eyes met hers.

Mr Bates was taking a walk around the house to clear his mind of the war, of Anna, when he came across the young chauffeur.

"Terrible news isn't it?" Branson jumped right out of his daydream as Bates started speaking.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Yes it is. When is war ever a good thing? You know that better than I Mr Bates." Bates looked down at his bad leg. Yes he did know that full well.

"I dare say it will bring a lot of heartache to Downton. We men will have to play our part."

"Maybe not you Mr Bates, I think the army might realise you've already paid the price."

"Maybe. But poor Lady Mary, Matthew will have to go off to war no doubt. I think there will be a lot of other sweethearts who will be separated because of this." Bates could see where Branson's gaze was at. He hoped that he would catch onto his hint.

"I think there are many things in this world which could separate two sweethearts. War, death, destruction…social boundaries." He only hoped he wasn't saying too much.

"Quite so. And if the other person don't feel the same way then,"

"Then?" Branson wondered whether Bates somehow knew about Sybil's feelings towards him.

"Then there's nothing else you can do but grit your teeth and endure the heartache."

"And what reasons might there be for this person not feeling the same way?" Branson wanted to get to the bottom of what Bates was hinting at.

"No attraction or friendship. Maybe she knows it can never happen…class boundaries and all that." Branson let out a sigh before turning to Bates and saying,

"What are you implying Mr Bates with your words of knowledge?"

"Nothing lad, just…you know. Be careful." He gave Branson a pat on the back before rejoining the party, leaving Tom to his solitude. Two warnings in one day. Maybe they knew that Sybil's feelings lay elsewhere. Maybe Matthew? Oh, he hoped not. But how could she? He saw how she looked at him after she realised they were holding hands, how could she look at him like that and not mean it? But then his gut instincts took over and he knew that he was just a chauffeur, and she was a Lady, and that nothing could ever happen. How could a daughter of an Earl have any feelings whatsoever towards a humble chauffeur? With his spirits well and truly obliterated, he made his way inside. Seeing Sybil was the last thing he wanted to do now he'd been pulled back down to earth.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I carry on with this idea? Please review!**


	2. Sybil's Birthday

Late 1915, Sybil's Birthday-just before chapter 1.

It was Sybil's big day and she was due to meet her dear friend Lady Honoria Spencer in Ripon that afternoon. Branson had driven round to the front and helped her into the car, clinging onto her hand as long as society would deem "acceptable" before clambering into the front seat and hiding a small gift-wrapped box behind his seat, out of the view of her Lady.

Upon arrival at the tea shop overlooking the green in the centre of the town, Sybil hopped out without the assistance of her beloved chauffeur and walked into the shop, leaving Branson to his own company outside, waiting to see her face again.

"Sybil dear!" Honoria stood up and gave the birthday girl a comforting hug.

"Honoria! It's so great to see you again, and after so long! It must have been a good three years since I saw you last!" She let out a heart warming smile, the kind Branson would have longed to see had he only been aloud. They both took their seats and ordered their tea as Honoria spoke again,

"Indeed! My! Our silly school girl days are definitely over are they not?"

"Yes! Although I'm not sure I'm all the wiser."

"Who is? Aren't we all just silly children inside?" Both girls smiled to themselves, before Honoria whipped a present in the shape of a long rectangle out of her purse and placed it on the table. "Happy Birthday my dear!"

"Oh! You really shouldn't have!" Sybil didn't mean it of cause; it was her closest school friend after all. She would have been very disappointed if she hadn't given her anything. She promptly undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to find the most elegant fan Sybil had ever seen; pale bamboo and detailed lace outlining the royal blue silk. "Honoria! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she picked it up and starting waving it about from side to side in front of her face.

"As are you! A pretty fan for a pretty face I always say!" Sybil thanked her again before placing it back in its box and tying it up again. "So, how is Downton these days?"

"Oh, well, you can guess. The war is on everybody's minds. Papa has stayed behind but cousin Matthew is currently fighting in France. Mary is obviously anxious twenty four hours a day."

"Yes! That's right, she was engaged to him wasn't she?"

"Almost engaged, however it's clear that she still loves him."

"And what about you? Have you struck gold and found someone?" Sybil took a quick glance out the window to her left to see Branson sat in the car, reading what looked like book by Marx, but then again, it was only a quick glance and she couldn't be sure.

"Well, I shouldn't ever lie to you should I?" Sybil sighed.

"Is that a yes? Thank you." Honoria leaning in to hear more before turning to the waiter handing them their teas.

"I think so." She couldn't help but let out a tiny innocent smile.

"Tell me dear! What is he like? Where does he come from? What's his name even?"

"I'm not going to tell you his name! But he's absolutely wonderful. He's so political and he really values my opinion. He's got the most gorgeous blue eyes and the softest Irish accent you'll ever hear and…and…" Sybil started faltering, so she took a sip of her tea. _Oh dear!_ _I can't even describe why I love him! _As she thought those very words, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She loved him! Of cause she did!

"I'm sorry Sybil! I know it's difficult to pin down exactly what you love in a man! So, has he proposed to you yet?"

"Proposed? No no. I don't even know if he feels the same way! And even then…" She trailed off.

"Even then?"

"Well, it wouldn't work very easily."

"Why wouldn't it work? Is he married? Or worse-a German?"

"Weren't you just listening? I said he had the softest Irish accent!"

"My mistake, my mistake. Well what do you mean it wouldn't work? Is he employed by your father? That would be a bit of a difficulty!" Sybil's face turned from one of delight to one of heartache in a matter of seconds. How could she tell Honoria the truth? Her misery was interrupted by the sound of the shop bell ringing. She turned her whole body round to see Branson coming towards her. Her face lit up in elation once again as he whispered,

"Milady, we'd better leave now if we want to be back in time for dinner."

"Of cause Tom-I mean Branson. Yes, time to go." She couldn't bear to see Honoria's face after listening to that foul up.

"Branson is it?" Do I detect an Irish accent?"

"Yes milady."

"How lovely!" Honoria gave them both a knowledgeable smile before she sat back in her chair and resumed her tea sipping.

"I'm sorry Honoria, I have to leave. It's been lovely though! I'll see you soon yes?"

"Of cause darling! See you soon!" They bid each other goodbye with a quick wave and air kiss before Branson almost pulled her out of the shop and to the car parked outside.

"Oh, milady, before I forget…" He reached into the front of the car and pulled out the gift he'd been so careful in hiding and handed it to Sybil. Her gasp made her feel almost faint, the notion that he wanted to give her a present made her feel almost faint.

"Branson, you really shouldn't have! I didn't expect a present from you!"

"Happy Birthday milady! Now open it up!" She undid the ribbon and lifted of the lid to find a simple gold chain. Nothing particularly special, just a simple gold chain. What made it so special to her was that it was from him…of all people.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him and startling him with a loving hug.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's not much but please review!**


	3. Out By The Oak

Early January 1916 - Just after chapter 2.

It was one of those blissful winter days early in the new year. The sun was breaking through the haziness and frost on the ground was beginning to melt in the afternoon air. The family and the whole of Downton had waved goodbye to Thomas after lunch before him and Branson set off in the car towards the station. Sybil noticed the car returning a bit later but mama had cornered her and forced her to try on some new frocks before she had the chance to go outside. When her mother and Anna were finally finished with the ribbons and the lace and the pins sending sharp shocks into her skin, she grabbed her bonnet and almost jogged out the front entrance. Once out there she decided to take a turn about the building. She wandered past the library and peered in. Papa was beginning to turn red at the sight of her two sisters squabbling over a book they both wanted to read; _Pride and Prejudice_ she believed. She let out a soft giggle as she carried on walking round. It wasn't until she came round the other side that she set her sights on a large oak standing majestically in the lawn. She gazed happily as a sense of nostalgia swept over her. That tree was her favourite growing up. The tree she would climb right up to the very top, even when Mrs Hughes warned her not to and begged her to come down. She would let her eyes stretch further than she could ever see on the ground, right over to the nearby villages. She would watch Taylor run out of his cottage in a hurry and over to the garage as he looked gloomily at his fob watch. She was almost too lost in her memories to notice the sound of leftover autumn leaves rustle behind her. Instantly, she turned her whole body only to see a familiar person turn around and start to walk away.

"Branson!" She called out, running over to him. Standing a few feet in front.

"Milady! I didn't realise you'd be here." He sounded almost apologetic.

"I came out for a walk to clear my head. I-it's not easy being treated like a human pin cushion whilst being suffocated!" She joked nervously. A confused expression arose on his face. "Mama and Anna have just been helping me try on some new dresses."

"Oh! Well, you look_"A lump began to form in his throat, "beautiful milady." He said earnestly as his eyes met hers.

"I'm not wearing one now Branson!" She grinned.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you do in your fine new frocks. I don't mean that you don't look beautiful now milady, because you do and_"

"Ssh!" Completely out of sheer impulse, she pressed her index finger against his lips. "You're rambling!" She smiled as she moved herself a bit closer to him, putting less strain on her arm. His lips rose into a gentle smirk and she relished the contact. The feel of his soft lips against her fingers. She soon realised just what she had done, he was a chauffeur after all! He probably thought her stupid at her rash decision. But by the way he was smiling underneath the contact, he wasn't thinking that. Even so, she quickly let her finger drop from his face and turned around to face the oak again.

"I'm sorry milady I_"

"No no, it's my fault completely I shouldn't have been so rash and_" She began walking forwards again, towards the oak and away from him, but he was too quick for her and out of the same impulse that had controlled her only a few moments ago, he reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him and stare deep into his eyes.

"Really milady, I'm sorry. I am your servant after all." He spoke softly with an apologetic glint in his eyes.

"Yes Tom, you are." Her voice broke and her heart broke in an instant. The truth hit her like a train as she replied to his apology with a similar look and she began walking away. He knew he couldn't stop her. He knew he couldn't rescue the conversation. Too much had been said already. He wandered why she'd called him by his first name, he didn't even know she knew his first name! He dismissed the whole thing; she was probably being polite after all. What was he thinking? How could a lady have any remote feelings for a chauffeur? He'd already mused over this great matter too many times and he only wished things could go back the way they were. When his feelings for her were little more than an admiration, a strong admiration and a fascination in her breathtaking beauty. With the conversation over and his heart broken once more, he headed back to his cottage. All he needed now was solitude.

* * *

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Don't want to shound pushy or anything, but if you like this then please read my other stories!**

**Thanks again!**

**Jo x  
**


	4. I Know

**Sorry for the wait, it being spring break and all! A short chapter this one, but i hope it's just as enjoyable to read as the previous ones**. **Please don't forget to review!**

**Jo x  
**

* * *

March 1916-After Chapter 7

Branson and his new wife came hurtling up the drive as Carson, William and Thomas stood imperiously to greet them home. For most of the journey back they sat side by sat in the front, but they couldn't afford to make such a stupid mistake as for Sybil to stay like that. They pulled over near the gates and she clambered into the back seat where she belonged. When the car came to a full stop, did the usual routine of getting out, opening the door and helping the passengers disembark, whomever the passengers may be. He tried desperately not to gaze into her eyes and flash her a quick smile, he could feel her eyes doing the same thing for a bit longer than they ought to. He thought he saw out of the corner of his eye Carson's stern gaze disapproving the looks that had just been exchanged; dreading what he may say next. However, all he gave was a short, sweet,

"Welcome home milady. I hope your meeting in London went well." To which Sybil replied,

"Thank you Carson, it went very well. I don't think I've enjoyed a weekend so much in my entire life!" She turned her head to look at her chauffeur again; only for a moment before she disappeared inside, going back to her family and status, her role in life. He felt like a pawn on a chess board; not important, nobody cares if they get taken out of the game. Only she cares, his wife and his queen. He got back into the driver's seat and returned to his garage before making his way to dinner in the servant's quarters. O'Brien would still grumble about him eating with them, but he could tell she was lonely now that Thomas had left, so he decided not to argue with her.

"Branson! How nice of you to join us. Dinner's almost ready." Mrs Hughes began, "How was your weekend? I hope Lady Sybil wasn't too much to handle, especially when it came to the matter of politics!"

"She was fine thank you, she's learnt not to get to close when things get violent I think. And anyway, I only encouraged her." He could see everyone was there, Bates and Anna were clearly enjoying rubbing their legs together under the table, however much they tried to hide it. William was constantly watching the door to see if Daisy emerged from the kitchen. Ethel was flirting with Lang and O'Brien sat on her own.

"Err, Branson, before you go any further, can I have a word with you? In private?" Anna attempted to say without raising too many eyebrows.

"Of course." He let out a small sigh before turning around in his tracks and headed towards Mr Carson's empty office.

"My my Anna! What have you got planned for the poor boy? I'm sure Bates will be heartbroken!" O'Brien's snide remarks went almost unnoticed, but she paid the price. Anna made her way round the table and when she came to O'Brien, she simply pulled out a small hairpin from hideous top knot before a mountain of hair came tumbling down over the ladies maid's face, prompting a look of horror to appear on that very same face. She turned to Mrs Hughes, as if almost to say, _did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT? _Mrs Hughes could only reply with a short, sharp look of, _you deserved it. _

Anna followed Branson into Carson's office.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Anna closed the door behind her.

"Be honest with me, what really happened on your trip?" He gave her a deathly stare before asking,

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what did you and Lady Sybil really get up to?" He didn't reply, but rather kept the same deathly expression on his face before she spoke again.

"You shouldn't lie to me Branson! I saw you two kiss in the car before you set off yesterday. Now, I want to know what happened in London, if you were in London that is. Don't worry, I'm not angry with you!"

"We went to Gretna Green." He declared before closing his eyes in shame.

"Oh!" She let out a coy smile. "And you got married?"

"Yes. But we don't care, we're in love and we don't care if society doesn't expect it!"

"I'm not blaming you Branson! I think what you did was very brave, and…to be honest, I would've done exactly the same!" She smiled again.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Not a word! All secrets are safe with me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I shouldn't even say this but…it was before you arrived here. A young Turkish ambassador came to visit with his friend and…certain things happened before he was found dead in his bed the next morning. I'll leave it at that!" She whispered before turning round and heading back out the door. "Not a word!"


End file.
